kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 5 : La vérité (première partie)
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Elika détient Kairi dans l Olympe. Celle-ci va essayer de convaincre la combattante par rapport à l'innocence de Sora mais va-t-elle réussir où c'est peine perdu ?


**kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 5 : La vérité (première partie)**

Lorsque Elika s'entraînait sur l'Olympe, elle veille en même temps sur la jeune fille qui est attchée au mur par des chaînes. Kairi essaie de se libérer de ses chaînes, elle se débat et arrive à s'échapper pendant qu ' Elika s'entraîne. Malheureusement la combattante rattrape la jeune fille en utilisant son pouvoir de gravité, elle la ramène vers elleet l'attache avec une corde puis lui parle sous un ton menaçant :

-Où crois-tu allée sale vermine ? Demande la combattante en regardant la jeune fille d'un regard glacial .

-Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire Sora ! Crie Kairi

-J'ai bel et bien l'attention de découper morceaux par morceaux de ce créateur de sans-coeur. Dit-elle entenant les cheveux de la jeune fille fortement.

La jeune fille cris de douleur et pleure en ayant l'impression qu'on lui arrache la tête, son coeur battait à cent à l heure par la peur . Elle serre les dents tandis qu'Elika l'envoie dos contre un mur avec le même pouvoir de gravité, la fille crache du sang et est assommée.

Elika l'enferme dans une cage et retourne s'entraîner dans l'arène de l'Olympe. Peu de temps Hadès se montre dans l'arène face à la fille aux cheveux émeraudes vert et elle arrête de se battre puis range sa keyblade dans son dos attachée par une ceinture.

Hadès s'approche d'elle et lui tient les épaules puis est enflammé des progrès d'Elika. Il explique alors à la combattante qu'il prévoit de faire parvenir Sora jusqu'à l'Olympe en gardant son amie en hôtage et qu'il expliquera le reste du plan plus tard, cependant il décide d'envoyer Elika au laboratoire d'Ansem.

Evidemment notre chère combattante est une pros de l'informatique comme elle vient du futur. En un éclair elle est transportée dans le laboratoire secret, cependant elle trouve le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Elle la referme derrière elle puis entre dans l'ordinateur , lorsqu'elle y entre, elle frappe Torn à la tête puis visite le reste du système.

Elle détruit le système de défense et fait un nouveau programme ou tout le système devient défectueux. Elle sort du système et retourne dans la ville mais sur sa route elle croise Sora qui est revenus du monde des lions, celui-ci s'écria en la voyant et l'attaque de front tandis qu'elle arrête son coup de keyblade d'une main puis envole Sora dans les air pour qu'il s'écrase contre un toit grâce à son pouvoir de naissance , le pouvoir de gravité.Donald lui lance un sort magique, malheureusement elle lui renvoie son attaque avec sa keyblade et s'attaque à Sora. Le jeune garçon riposte en brandissant son arme fortement, Elika saute du toit et retombe sur ses pieds en arrivant au sol alors que le jeune garçon se relève pour aller la battre en bas et protéger ses amis.

Il atterrit face à elle et ils se battent à coup de keyblade, le sol tremblait sous leurs puissances aux deux combattants. Cependant des sans-coeurs interrompent leur combat, ils allaient les combattres ensembles sans se rendre compte qu'ils font équipe pour une fois .

Après leur combat contre les monstres, Sora ne lâche pas prise et essaie de battre Elika de nouveau. Leur combat fait rage, ils sont tous les deux dans un piteux état , pourtant Hadès envoie un portail non loin d'Elika et elle saute dedans pour s'échapper du combat mais en sautant quelque chose tombe de sa poche , un collier se retrouve sur le sol ainsi qu un autre collier en forme de coquillage.

Sora ramasse les deux colliers, l'un d'entre eux lui rappel quelque chose. Soudain il se souvient qu'il a le même dans sa poche puis il les compares, il se souvient alors qu'il appartient à Kairi . Il comprend alors qu'Elika à capturée son amie.

Quant à l'autre collier, il est bleu et blanc. Il n'avait jamais vu un collier pareil, on aurait dit une pierre en forme de coeur. Il essaie d'imaginer le visage d'Elika mais elle ne porte qu'un collier violet en perle, celui-ci doit surement lui appartenir aussi. Il ramasse alors les deux bijoux puis essaie de trouver lui aussi le laboratoire d Ansem avec l aide de ses amis.

Quand il arrive dans la chambre d Ansem, il découvre la porte secrète en retrouvant le roi Mickey , cependant le roi Mickey lui affirme que le système de l'android à un problème . iIls se retrouvent tous les trois dans l'ordinateur d Ansem pour résoudre le problème.

Malgré cela en arrivant, Sora découvre que le système a changé et que même son amis Torn à été touché. Il mène alors un combat dangereux mais il ne voulait pas blesser son amis . Il devait alors résoudre les énigmes et les jeux élaboré par Hadès et Elika qui les a insérés dans l'ordinateur et retrouver l'ancien programme .

Torn se met devant lui et lui donne les indications des énigmes.

-Je suis sur la terre et sous terre, et sur l'eau

Je suis au coeur de ceux qui cherchent la louange,

je respire sans vie, et l'on me croit si beau

que quand on veut me peindre , on me peint comme un ange

-C'est à changer toujours que jamais je ne change,

Mon corps est tout poumon, je n'ai ni chair ni peau,

Je suis bon à la braise et mauvais au flambeau,

Et l'on tend dans les airs le piège où l'on me range .

-Je fais quand il me plaît par un contraire effort,

Et mourir le bois vif, et vivre le bois mort,

Et redonne la mort au bois mort que j'anime.

-Qui suis-je ?

Explique Torn pour la première énigmes et explique aussi que chacun peut donner trois réponses. Si une réponse est bonne, ils passerons à la deuxième énigmes mais si aucune réponse est bonne ils seront piégées à jamais dans le système de l'ordinateur .


End file.
